Ang Talambuhay ng Isang Elites Addict
by kuruchi
Summary: Ang nakaraan sa kanya ang nakapagpasira ng kanyang buhay sa kinatatayuan niya ngayon, maaayos pa ba niya ulit ito at maibabalik pa ba ang kanyang pangalan bilang pang-apat na pinakamalakas sa pRO: Valhalla?
1. ATNIEA Introduction

**ATNIEA - Ang Talambuhay ng Isang Elites Addict**

* * *

><p><strong>Made by:<strong>

*Caraga Onayou*

Ner'zhul

* * *

><p><strong>Date Made:<strong> April 7, 2009

**Revisions:**

**Version 1**: July 8, 2011

**Version 2: **December 4, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Server:<strong>

pRO: Valhalla

* * *

><p><strong>Genre:<strong>

Adventure

Humor

Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel:<strong>

_AKSNEO - Ang Kaper Stand ni Elites Onayou_

_ADCNVA - Ang Dakilang Cherva ng Valhalla, si Aeternas_

* * *

><p><strong>Site:<strong>

_.com_

* * *

><p>NOTE: Ang Series nito ay hindi na muling itinuloy sapagkat hindi na muling naglaro ang awtor sa pRO: Valhalla, sa halip, naglaro na lamang ito sa mga private server, aeRO.<p>

Ako nga pala si *Caraga Onayou* ng Deep Well ng Valhalla, na ngayon ay _7 Deadly Sins_ (sa aking pagkakaaalam)

Nagquit ako noong Abril 9, 2009, kung saan ko nilagay sa site ang nobelang ito sapagkat pinapatigil na 'ko ng aking mga magulang maglaro ng mga ganitong laro (ngunit 'di naman sila epektib, hanggang ngayon ay naglalaro padin ako ng RO)

Kahit kagustuhan 'ko mang ituloy ito, ay tinamad na 'ko sa paglalaro sa Valhalla.

Aanuhin mo ang international servers kung napakatagal magpalevel para lamang maka 3rd job, hindi ba? Kaya naglaro na lamang ako ng private server at doon napanatag ang aking loob. Sa ngayon ay gumagawa ako ng private server ngunit hindi 'ko pa sigurado kung tatapusin 'ko talaga iyon. :)

Simulan 'ko na ang pagkakapi-peyst :D. Akin din naman 'to e. hehe.


	2. ATNIEA Past Ranking

**TOP 10:**

+ Condolence +

_Come, Rest In Peace_

,* Aeternas *,

ELITES.u can't kill me

.* Consolas Bisperia *.

Rainne Ashtierre

.- Oracle -.

.* Mint *.

**Jaem**

sHeM30

* * *

><p><strong>TOP 10 GUILDS:<strong>

[1]Sanctissisima Sanctuaria

[2]Semi-Deuses de Sparta

[3]Lexus Deuses Aeterna

[7]The Elites Addict

* * *

><p>(NOTE: If you kill the one of the TOP 10, You will catch their position:<p>

EX. YOU KILLED TOP 6, You will be TOP 6, The same in the GUILD

THIS IS ONLY FAKE RANKING... LOL)

Note: The name in **BOLD** states that the player is real. Jaem is the Guild Master of Fear Absolution (one of the member of Fear Ascendant, too, with their ally, Fear Us lead by .endgame.) - according in my Old History of pRO lol


	3. Ang Simula

Sa server ng Valhalla, may isa silang pinakamalakas na player. At si + Condolence + 'yon. Ngunit hindi siya masyado umiinom ng elites.

May isang nilalang na kinaaadikan ang pagiinom. Araw-araw niya kinokolekta ang inumin na ito. Ipinagmamayabang niya ang koleksyon niya sa ibang players ng Valhalla.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sino ito?" itinatanong niyo ba mga kapatid?<em>

_Isa sa malakas na mandirigma..._

_Makisig, makunat... Pero..._

_SIYA AY ISANG ADIK !_

_ISANG ADIK SA ELITES MGA KAPATID!_

_SIYA SI..._

**ELITES.u can't kill me**** !**

* * *

><p>Si ELITES.u can't kill me ay isa sa mga malalakas na champion "noon" <strong>(NOTE: NOON)<strong>. Gusto nyang kunin ang posisyon ng kanyang imortal na kalaban na si ,* Aeternas *,.

Si ,* Aeternas *, ay isang stalker. Siya ay isa sa mga sikat, Guild Master ng "Sanctissisimi Sanctuaria" at isa sa mga malalakas na player ng Valhalla. Gusto niyang itapon si ,* Aeternas *, sa pagiging TOP 3 nito. Gusto din niyang mapadapa ang S2/SS/Sanctissimi Sanctuaria gamit ang guild niyang " The Elites Addict " / TEA. Pangalan palang ay maganda na ang mga supplies. Puro ELITES! Tama nga ang nakikita niyo, **ELITES**! Simula palang ng WOE ay nagbibigay na si ELITES.u can't kill me ng **sangkatutak **na ELITES na halos mao**OW** ka na nga sa pagbibigay niya nang sobra sobra. Ni kahit Merchant Class pa ang ginamit mo, mao-OW ka padin dahil alam ni ELITES.u can't kill me kung hanggang ilan ang puwede sa cart. Kaya noong sa susunod na WOE, wala nang nagonline sa guild niya.

Wala siyang **2****nd**** job** sa guild niya, wala nga lang nagoonline.

Magwowoe nanaman si ELITES.u can't kill me. Tuklasin natin kung paano siya magwoe at lumaban sa mga tigaS2...

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: Helped by Ner'zhul<em>


	4. Kabanata I: Heto ulit ako! U CAN

**CHAPTER 1: Heto ulet ako! U CAN - **

- Monday, 8:00 PM -

- Britoniah -

[Sanctissisima Sanctuaria] guild occupied the [Guild Britoniah] Agit.

"Amplify naman, S2 nanaman!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me, na walang suot-suot, habang lumalakad. "Sikat na sikat na nga 'yang ,* Aeternas *, na 'yan eh, 'di padin nagsasawa? Bale, def nanaman sila sa kabilang agit. Makukuha ko na 'tong agit! GO-"

* * *

><p><em>(Teka, bakit nagload—ing?)<em>

* * *

><p>- Al de Baran Inn -<p>

"Amplify naman! Salamat sa sanc." Galit na galit na sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me. "Sino ba bumasag sa upper-right brit? Deep Well ba?"

"Nakikita mo namang nandito kami eh," reklamo ni Valhalla's Flower.

"Wala ata ung GM nyo ngayon, mga DW." Sabi ni Claretiano na GM ng Buon Giorno.

"Kaleidoscope daw eh." Sagot ni assassin of the east na tiga Red Elite.

"Nakakainis naman oh!" at nagalit si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Cool down, pal." Sabi ni _Zyphere_.

"Ano ako? Magic? 180 seconds pa ako pwedeng gamitin? Ha?"

"'Wag mo munang kausapin yan, pre, baka mapatay ka pa nyan eh."

"kk." sagot ni _Zyphere_.

"Pa warp nga sa brit ulit." At may nagsimulang mag warp sa Britoniah.

* * *

><p><em>- Britoniah -<em>

_[Sanctissisima Sanctuaria] guild occupied the [Guild Luina] Agit._

"Salamat naman at sa Luina na sila nagcoconcentrate."

_[Buon Giorno] guild occupied the [Guild Greenwood Lake] Agit._

"Sana makita din ang pangalan ng guild ko." Nainggit si ELITES.u can't kill me habang tinititigan niya ang announcement na iyon sa taas bago sa hotkeys at status bar niya. Ilang buwan na rin siyang 'di nababanggit ang kanyang guild na "The Elites Addict".

"Wow! Walang bantay ang Vesti (Vestigians) dito ah! Makakabasag na din ako sa wakas!" At naka punta na nga siya Emperium Room. "Makakabasag na din ako sa wakas!" Ngunit hindi siya makaatake dahil OW na nga siya. Bakit kaya?

"Paano 'to?" May pumasok sa isipan niya. Hinulog niya ang kanyang mga elite potions, at maya-maya, kukunin niya ulit ito.

"Ano kaya bawas ko? 1000? 10000? Naku, sobra naman na 'yon! Siyempre, matatalo ko talaga ang S2 no!"

**9:50 pm**

" 'Di parin ba 'to matatapos?" galit na galit na si ELITES.u can't kill me. Una, dahil mabagal siyang sumapak, at pangalawa, 1 lang naman talaga ang damage sa Emperium. "Ano ba 'yan?" reklamo niya.

"Finest, go!" May narinig si ELITES.u can't kill me na mga kataga. Agad siyang madaling umapak ngunit hindi padin ito tapos.

* * *

><p><em>(Loading, nanaman? ANG ELITES KO !)<em>

At sa wakas, pwede na siya gumamit ng mga skills.

* * *

><p>- Al de Baran Inn -<p>

- Luina -

"Wow! Respawn ko sa Luina? Astig!" At tumingin siya sa bandera. "Wow! S2 kaagad ako napunta! Dudurugin ko na mga 'to!"

Pagpasok niya sa castle ay hindi na siya makagalaw dahil sa effects. Naka effects on kasi siya at mabagal pa ang kanyang computer.

"dertvertwetvwetvbregerwt 3t46teerwv"

"_Noob_." Sabi ni ,* Aeternas *,, ang TOP 4 at Guild Master ng guild na tinatapakan ni ELITES. u can't kill me, sa kanya.

"Hehe," at sabay cast ng High wizard nilang si -pain- .

"May technique ako dito." sabi niya at buti nalang nakalabas na siya sa castle ng S2. "Grabe lag doon ah, ang yabang pa ni ,* Aeternas *,! NOOB daw!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me, at may nakarinig sa kanya.

"Sa totoo lang, NOOB ka talaga," sabi ni ,* Aeternas *, "Aminin mo na, malabong kunin mo ang rangko ko sa TOP 10." at tumawa ito. "Mangarap ka nalang..." at sabay pasok ni ,* Aeternas *, sa castle nila.

Parang nahypnotized si ELITES.u can't kill me sa sinabi ni ,* Aeternas *,. _"Mangarap ka nalang (Echo)"_

"Blessing ! Increase Agi. ! Impositio Manus ! Kyrie Eleison !" binaps ni YepZ, na naka AoA (Apple of the Archer) at tiga-ibang guild, si ELTES - u can't kill me.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-" halos 'di na makapag salita si ELITES.u can't kill me sa mga nangyayari.

"NP!" at umalis na ito pagkatapos.

Maya maya...

* * *

><p><em>(Waaa! Ano ba yan! Nag brown-out?)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>9:57 PM <strong>

Nagkaroon na ng kuryente, ngunit wala namang Internet.

"Leche flan naman 'to!" Sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanyang sarili. Gusto na sana niya batuhin ang Modem nila ngunit makikita ito ng kaniyang nanay na nagluluto ng tilapia.

"Anak, anong ginagawa mo?" tanong ng kanyang nanay.

"Ah-eh, nag-aayos lang dito, nay." Sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me habang hinahaplos-haplos ang modem.

"Ahh... Ang bait mo talaga anak!" puri ng kanyang ina.

"Ah- Oo naman!" (Sa totoo lang HINDI!) Sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa nanay niya.

**10:00 PM**

Atsaka nagkaroon na ng Internet.

* * *

><p><em>(Ano ba 'yan, ang malas!)<em>

Pumunta siya sa Payon...

* * *

><p>- Payon Town -<p>

"Pusang kinalbo naman, ang malas!" galit niya habang lumalakad.

"Ano?" Insultong sabi ng magkakatropa na si Freyja Ashtierre, .* Mint *.. , .- Oracle -. , Aeternum , sHeM30, * Kawaii * , .YeLL – OW. , -ReD-, at Blue..., ang grupo na mayayaman, at malalakas, sa nawalan ng net.

"Hah, nandito pala 'yung may hiyang TOP 6 ngayon ah," sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me kay Freyja Ashtierre, o Rainner Ashtierre, na naka Alice Hat. Siya ay matalik na kaibigan ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Bakit, inggit ka?" payabang na sabi ni Freyja Ashtierre at nagsimulang nagtawanan ang kanyang mga kasama. "Paano ba naman kasi.."

"Set!" at nagdabog si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Alam ko na ibig sabihin niyan... Nadapa ka kay... AETERNAS!" sabay tawa ulit ang mga kasama ni Rainne.

"Sige, gusto mo pala ng hamon, eh. Lika! PvP tayo!" nagyabang din si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Tama naman siya eh," sabi ni ,* Aeternas * nang marinig ang away ng dalawa.

"Ang kapal mo!" at humarap si ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanya.

"Marapat lang ako magyabang dahil nasa TOP ako." Sabi ni ,* Aeternas *, . At dahil doon, hindi kumibo si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Tama si lhabs." Sabi ng asawa ni ,* Aeternas *, na si .* Consolas Bisperia *. at humalik ito pagkatapos kay ,* Aeternas *,

"Eww! 'Wag naman dito!" padiring sabi ni Freyja Ashtierre.

"Inggit ka lang! Wala ka kasing asawa!"

"Pakasalin mo na kasi si _********_ eh!" sabi ng mga kasama ni Freyja.

"Eww!"

"Honeymoon lang kami ni Honey. Pa-**HINA** ka ELITES ah." At umalis na ang mag-asawa pagkatapos.

"Ang kapal!" sigaw ni niya. "Tara PvP!" tuloy na hamon nito sa grupo ni Rainne.

"ANG YABANG MO!" pasigaw na sabi ni Freyja Ashtierre. "Tingnan natin kung hanggang saan na ang kayabangan mo! Gals, sunod!" At pumunta silang 11 sa PvP Room.

* * *

><p>- PvP Room -<p>

"Oi, saan tayo magkikita?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Saan pa ba? E 'di sa Morroc Left Side ulit!" sagot ni Freyja Ashtierre. "Gals, lika na! Walang sasawsaw sa senaryo ah!"

"Aw, **GAL** pala ako." Sabi ni -ReD-.

"O sha, Gals and Gay ay este, Guy!" sigaw ni Rainne.

"Eww!" sabi ni sHeM30.

"Lika na nga!" at pumasok na si ELITES.u can't kill me sa PvP Room: Morroc

* * *

><p>- PvP Room: Morroc -<p>

...

Sa wakas at nagkita-kita na silang lahat.

"Kami lang dalawa ang maglalaban, audience lang kayo!" at nagsimulang magseremonyas si Freyja Ashtierre.

"Asura Strike !" at tapos na ang laban. "So, 'yun na yun?"

"Amplify! Magtatayp palang ako eh!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Asa ka pang magtayp sa harapan ko, LOOSER!" at nagberry ito pagkatapos. "Sayang rin ang 500z ah."

"Oo nga!" sabi ng magkakatropa.

"RECON GUY AND GALS!" at nagrecon ang grupo.


	5. Kabanata II: Ang MVP Hunting Nila

**CHAPTER 2: Ang MVP Hunting ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?**

- Moscovia -

"Maganda naman dito sa Moscovia, 'di ba, honey?" tanong ni ,* Aeternas * sa kanyang asawa,

"Oo naman, lhabs. Basta kapag ikaw, sang-ayon ako." At humalik ito pagkatapos. "Lhabs, lika, tulog muna tayo."

"Okay..." at humiga na ang dalawa at natulog.

* * *

><p>- Prontera City -<p>

"Pare, tulungan mo naman ako," Lumuhod si sNoWfLaKe –S* ?, ang isang biochemist, kay ELITES.u can't kill me.

"O sha, saan ba?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanya nang payabang.

"Sa Odin Temple. EF mo si Valkyrie Randgris." Sagot ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Okay?" payag nito.

"Sama niyo siya sa party, ref." at sinama si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Lika, warp Hugel."...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Party Members:<strong>_

_[Leader] sNoWfLaKe –SS* ?_

_Chen-chen_

_Kewl!_

_YepZ_

_[LK] LoKi_

_KC*F ```_

_SarahA_

_O.o_o.O_

_take me up n dwn_

_**ELITES.u can't kill me**_

* * *

><p>- Hugel -<p>

"Remember, _ang loot ay para sa lahat_," sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Dupe mo?" nagulat si ELITES.u can't kill me sa sinabi.

"Err..." at nag-isip ang party leader ng ibang 'term'. "Mukhang nagkamali ako..." anya niya. "Iddivide natin ang loots na nakuha natin." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Asus, baka naman kapag kaonti eh, wala na kaming makukuha? Tingnan mo naman sa dami, pare. Ang dami natin oh, labing-isa." Reklamo ng isa nilang kaparty na si KC*F ```.

"Hindi pa nga natin alam kung may makukuha ba tayo o wala eh." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Teka, teka, pagusapan muna natin 'to bago tayo gumalaw: Kapag wala tayong makukuha, anong sahod?" sabi ni YepZ.

"Ano ba'ng gusto niyo?" tanong ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?.

"SAHOD!" sigaw ng mga kaparty niya.

"Alam ko, pero ano ngang klaseng sahod ang gusto niyo? 'Wag namang mabigat!"

"AFM! (Advanced Field Manual)" sabi ng lahat maliban lamang kay ELITES.u can't kill me na naghihintay lang sa kanila at nananahimik.

"Oh, sha, sige. 3 AFM BOX." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Tapos na ba 'yan?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me na mukhang naiinip na. "Nabobored na 'ko!"

"Lika na, may nabobords eh."...

* * *

><p>- Odin Temple -<p>

"Walang teleport dito ah, baka isipin niyong Private Server 'to or New Chaos." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? habang naglalakad sila.

"Ay, oo nga pala, Valhalla pala 'to, hindi Tyr." Sabi ni O.o_o.O, ang kanilang Professor .

"Wala nang Tyr, tol." Sabi ni take me up n dwn, ang kanilang High Wizard, habang pumapatay ng mga plasma.

"Ah- I mean New Chaos."

"Mayabang daw ang mga tao sa New Chaos eh." Sabi sNoWfLaKe –S* ?, at igla siyang natamaan, pati rin ang iba niyang mga kasama. "Mag-ingat, may naka-hide dito at naggrgrimtooth."

"Yeah." Sabi ni YepZ, samantalang tahimik na lumalakad lang si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Ano ba 'to, ang tagal naman..." bulong ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanyang sarili.

"Oi, kill niyo naman 'to, nasasaktan ako." Sab ni YepZ.

"I-Magnus mo kaya." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? kay YepZ. "Oi, elites, bakit hindi ka gumagalaw diyan?"

"Ah-eh-, wala."

"Anong wala? Mag Ruwach ka naman!" angal na sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?

"Wala ako eh." sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Hay na 'ko, wala atang kwentang champion 'to." Sabi ni YepZ.

"Hoy, 'wag mo kong 'pagmaliit diyan. Pari ka lang eh, puwede kita padapain!" pagkatapos no'n ay hindi na makapagsalita si YepZ kay ELITES.u can't kill me...

* * *

><p>- Odin Temple 3 -<p>

"Whew, nandito na tayo." Sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?.

"Paano kapag wala?" tanong ni KC*F ``` (Biochemist).

"May sahod nga kayo, ang kulit." Sagot ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? na parang nakukulitan na sa kakatanong.

"Pasensya na po." Sabi ni KC*F ```.

"Ayan! Kill niyo!" sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? "Oi, elites, ano na?"

"Oo." At bigla nalang dumapa si ELITES.u can't kill me dahil hindi siya kaagad nakapagelites (0 VIT kasi siya, atsaka magtatayp palang siya ng "U CAN'T KILL ME!").

"Amplify naman! Resu mo, YepZ!" at niResurrect ni YepZ si ELITES.u can't kill me, binuffs (Increase Agi., Blessing, Impositio Manus) at hineal (Heal) siya.

"Aray!" at humiga ang Paladin nilang si - - - .

"No!" At humiga din si YepZ. Sabay-sabay silang humiga pagkatapos...

* * *

><p>- Hugel Town -<p>

"Ano ba 'yan!" reklamo ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? "Hindi ka man lang gumalaw, elites!"

"Wala naman akong gagawin eh!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me .

"Hoy, hindi ka naman senyorito dito ah, na patingin-tingin ka diyan. Nakikita mo nang nahihirapan kami, tulungan mo kami!" sabi ni sNoWfLaKe S* ?.

"Kick mo nalang 'yan." Sabi ni YepZ habang nagsstorage.

"Kapag hindi ka tumino, talagang ikikick kita sa party ko. Isang pasado pa." At agad sila pumunta sa Odin Temple...

- Odin Temple -

"Grabe naman mga 'to, V. SET lang," sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kaniyang sarili. "Pinag-aagawan, pinag-aawayan, pinag-iinitan. Ang hihina naman nila."

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Odin Temple F3 -

...

"Hoy, elites, gumalaw ka naman diyan!" sabi ulit ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?, at ganoon ulit ang nangyari, nadapa ulit si ELITES.u can't kill me..

"YepZ, resu." At niRessurrect ni YepZ siya ngunit nadapa naman si YepZ.

"lol," sabi ni YepZ at natawa ang lahat maliban kay sNoWfLaKe –S* ? .

"Def, Kewl!" sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?.

"LOL, def daw!" at biglang tumawa silang lahat maliban lang ulit kay sNoWfLaKe –S* ?. "WOE, to! Kakaiba!"

Dahil sa kakatawa nila, nasira ang depensa nila. Lahat ay nadapa maliban lang sa kaparty member na pari na nangangalang Kewl! .

"Redemptio !" lahat ay nabuhay ulit maliban lang kay Kewl!.

"Bilisan mo naman yepz." Ang pagmamadaling sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? sabay ang pag-inom ng elites.

"Teka!" may dumating na ibang player na gusto din nilang patayin si Valkyrie Randgris.

"Ayun! Tamang-tama ang dating nila!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me na parang nasisilawan siya ng ilaw, at nadapa ito pagkatapos (upang masira ang pagpatay kay Valkyrie Randgris).

"Ano ba 'yang elites na 'yan." Sa galit ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? kay ELITES.u can't kill me at nadapa siya. At sunud-sunod na sila nadapa pagkatapos.

"ROFL, grabe sila oh! MGA DOMINO!" sabi ng MVP Hunter din na si ROFLMAO.

"Haha!" parang napahiya si sNoWfLaKe –S* ? sa nangyari.

"GRRRRRR..."

* * *

><p>- Hugel Town -<p>

"AFM KA NAMAN ELITES!" lumapit si sNoWfLaKe –S* ?, hinawakan ang leeg ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Tol, 'wag. Magugulpi ka ng mga GM!" sabi ni - - -, ang Paladin at binalik ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? ang mga kamay nya sa dating posisyon.

"Wala sa rulez 'yon - - - !" awat na sabi ni YepZ, ang High Priest.

"Oo nga. Patayin na si ELITES! WOOOOHOOOO! Para manahimik na ang mga kaluluwa natin!" sabi ni Kewl!. Lahat ay napatunganga.

"Kewl," patawag na sabi nina YepZ at ni - - - .

"Akala ko babae ka?" tanong ni YepZ na parang lalaki ang tingin niya.

"Ah- eh-..." walang masabi si Kewl! Halatang may tinatago.

"Niloloko mo ata kami eh!" sigaw ng iba niyang kasama.

"Pasensya na... BAKLUSH kasi ako eh... AHIHIHIHIHI!" sigaw ni Kewl! at lahat sila napatunganga.

"ANOOOOOOOO?" tanong ng iba sa kanya.

"Hoy, nang-aagaw ka ng senaryo, Kewl! Wala akong paki kung tomboy ka man o bakal o ano. Basta, ako muna ang bida!" sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me habang lumalapit sa kanila na parang sinisiksik niya ang kanyang sarili sa senaryo. "Madami kasi akong ELITES kaya hindi ako makaatake."

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa amin para makapag-kafra ka muna." Tanong ni [LK] LoKi.

"Wala akong balak eh, atsaka nakakatamad magkafra." Sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Icclick mo lang ung Kafra NPC, tapos click mo 'yung 'Use Storage'. Tapos 'yung password code mo, then tapos na."

"Ang daming steps na kailangang gawin." Reklamong sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me. "1...2...3...4... Ang dami. Gusto ko 0."

"Aw,"

"Atsaka, bakit nga pala ang lambot mo masyado? Para kang Wizard na walang vit!" tanong ni Chen-chen, ang Professor.

"Kasi Cotton Shirts lang ang gamit ko! Pero matigas ako no! Ako pa, ako ang may pinakamadaming ELITES sa buong VALHALLA! Deal niyo pa ako eh," sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me sabay deal kay Chen-chen. "See?"

"So?" sabi ni ng dineal niya nang may pagkadiri.

"'Wag niyo nang kausapin 'yang walang ka-kuwentang champ na 'yan. Mauubusan lang tayo ng oras."

"Grabe, bro! Ang swerte natin oh! !"

"Oo nga eh, tapos may V. Manteau pa!" galak na sabi ni ROFLMAO.

"AFM!" galit na sabi ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ?.

"Sweldo namin?" tanong ng lahat.

"INIS KA NAMAN ELITES ANG MALAS MO!" hindi pinansin ni ELITES.u can't kill me , sa halip, ay pumunta ng Airship, at pumunta sa Geffen.

* * *

><p>- Geffen -<p>

"Tol, pabuffs." Sabi ni oOoOo dahil nag pPharmacy ito.

"Badtrip ako eh," sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Ok." At patuloy na nagPharmacy si oOoOo .

"Ang bored naman dito..." pumunta si ELITES.u can't kill me sa Payon pagkatapos...

* * *

><p>- Payon -<p>

May nadidinig na ingay si ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Oo, tapos meron ding –"

"ELITES!" sigaw ng isang kasamahan ni Rainne.

"Ha? ELITES!" gulat ni .*Mint*. At binatukan ito ni sHeM30 pagkatapos. "Aw..."

"Nasaan si Rainne?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanila.

"Nasa Alde." At pumunta siya sa Prontera pagkatapos...

* * *

><p>- Prontera -<p>

_"S NIMBLE GLOVES PM ME!" sigaw ni **** ouY! "S NIMBLE GLOVES PM ME!"_

"Ang ingay talaga sa Prontera. Palengke talaga." Sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

_"Oo nga pare, tapos kinick pa ako sa guild dahil sa galit nila hahaha!" ( rock n rull )_

_"Nyak! Babalik ka pa?" ( . - . - . )_

"Sari-saring kwento." At pumunta na si ELITES.u can't kill me sa Al De Baran pagkatapos.

* * *

><p>- Al De Baran -<p>

"Bakit ka nandito elites? Nagbbrew ako." Tanong ni –sImPlIcItY- kay ELITES.u can't kill me.

"'Kaw ba 'yan, Rainne?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me na parang nagtataka.

"Ay, oo. Pagpasensyahan mo na kung lalaki character ko. (/e4)" sagot ni –sImPlIcItY- . "Bakit ka nandito?"

"Nagtago lang ako sa mga weaklings na 'yun." Sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me na ang sinasabi niya ay ang grupo ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? . "Nag MVP Hunt kami."

"Haha, alam ko na 'yan." Naghula si –sImPlIcItY-. "Nagdala ka ng maraming elites no?"

"Oo naman, ako pa!" pagmamalaking sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me na parang nagyayabang. "Madam Urung ka ba?"

"Anong Urung? Asa!" at natawa silang dalawa. "Ano palang kinikill ninyo?" tanong ni –sImPlIcItY-.

"Valkyrie Randgris. Ang weak nga nila eh, pinag-aagawan nila at kinikill nila ang isa't isa para lang makuha ang V. Card at V. Set." Sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me. "'Di ba kailangan ng pagmamahalan?" tanong ni ELITES.u can't kill me na parang bata magtanong.

"Oo. Pero, dito, walang awa ang mga tao katulad mo," sagot ni –sImPlIcItY-. "JFF lang naman 'to eh! (Just For Fun!)"

"Bale. Hay na 'ko... (/sigh)."

"Nakill niyo naman si Valk?"

"Hindi, nagshooting kasi kami eh,"

"Haha! Paano?" at natawa si –sImPlIcItY-.

"Hinawakan ako ni sNoWfLaKe –S* ? sa leeg tapos umawat si - - - na magugulpi si sNoWfLaKe –S* ? kapag ginawa niya 'yun. Tapos umawat si YepZ atsaka si Kewl! . Eh, si Kewl! kilala nila. Inamin ni Kewl! na cherva siya. Inis nga 'yun eh! Nasira ung senaryo ko!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"E, nauubusan na daw sila ng oras sa kakausap sa akin, kaya paalis na sila. Ngunit nakill na pla ng party ni ROFLMAO si Valkyrie Randgris. Swerte nga sila may V. Card eh." Sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Tingnan mo –"

"Pero weak pa din sila."

"Hahaha! Sugapa ka din pala pagdating sa pagsasalita, ah!"

"Oo naman."

"O, sya, tapos na 'ko magbrew. May gagawin pa ako elites." Umalis si –sImPlIcItY- at sumunod na rin si ELITES.u can't kill me...


	6. Kabanata III: PVP Tayo! Ano?

**Chapter 3: PvP Tayo! Ano? **

- Payon -

"L2 my equips NPVP!" ang nakalagay sa pub ni ELITES.u can't kill me. Ang iba ay natatawa, and iba ay pinipigil ang tawa, at ang iba naman ay sinasabing "Feeling niya" o "Trip lamang niya", pero natatawa parin (NOTE: may word na "natatawa" sa ginagawa ni ELITES.u can't kill me ngayon.).

"Astig ka p're a! Cotton Shirts!"

May tumabi kay ELITES.u can't kill me. Isang champ na nangangalang SHURE! K.O.~, ang champion na naka Majestic Goat, at naka Sunglasses... Pare, you look cool!

"P're, PvP tayo." Bulong ni ELITES.u can't kill me kay SHURE! K.O.! At pumasok siya sa pub.

"Ok." At umalis kaagad si SHURE! K.O. ~

"Morroc Left Side."...

* * *

><p>- Payon Inn -<p>

_"Kill natin 'yun." ( Asaan Ka MaruJa? )_

_"Yeah." ( MaRuJa -.- )_

* * *

><p>- PvP Room: Morroc -<p>

"1...2...3..." ang bilang ni SHURE! K.O. ~ sabay "Asura Strike !" at umalis na ito pagkatapos.

"Hoy, bumalik ka dito! Magtatayp palang ako e! Hoy!" Sigaw ni ELITES.u can't kill me."

- Payon -

"Grabe, ang lag naman!" gulat na gulat si ELITES.u can't kill me dahil ang daming tao – taong weak katulad ni em llik t'nac na pumupulot ng mga gamit. "Haha." Natawa si ELITES.u can't kill me. "Kaya pala ang lag, daming weak katulad ni ,* Aeternas *, ." Umupo siya kung saan siya umupo kanina, ganoon padin ang ginagawa niya: nagyayabang.

May pumasok sa pub niya. Isang sniper.

"Another weak nanaman 'to." bulong ni ELITES.u can't kill me sa kanyang sarili.

"Ok," sagot ni Ner'zhul.

"Sa Morroc Left Side tayo..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Morroc -

"Double Strafe!" (3) "Falcon Assault !" sabay alis ni Ner'zhul pagkadapa ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Hoy! Magtatayp palang! Amplify!"...

* * *

><p>- Payon -<p>

"Loko-loko 'yun ah!" padabog na sabi ni ELITES.u can't kill me. Ang mukha nya ay hindi mo na maipinta dahil subsob na ang baba nito.

Pumunta nanaman siya kung saan siya kanina nakaupo. Ganoon ulit ang ginawa niya,

Maya-maya, may novice na pumasok sa pub niya.

"Oh, Shure! Why not?" sabi ng maarting novice na si 1 HIT - DAFA :p .

"Sauce, novice lang e, wawa 'to!" sabi ni ELITES,u can't kill me sa kanyang sarili.

"Saan tayo kita papz?" tanong ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p.

"Morroc Left Side..."

* * *

><p>- PvP Room -<p>

_"Nakow," ( PAEHC )_

_"Tambay dito! Hahaha! Kakaibang Trip NOOO!" ( $%^&%^& )_

_"I LOVE HUN!" ( *sHANE =) )_

_"I LOVE YOU HONEYBEE!" ( ^^. 123 )_

_"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SOBRANGGGG CHEEEEEEEZY!" ( A... ) ( B... ) ( C... )_

_"Sheps, kill natin 'yung abnong 'yun." ( Asaan Ka MaruJa ?)_

_"As in!" ( MaruJa -.- )_

_"Hoy, Roi!" ( 9 9 9 9 9 )_

_"Bakit?" ( RoI )_

* * *

><p>- PvP Room: Morroc -<p>

...

"Dito na 'ko!" at umatake na ang novice.

"U... CAN'T... KILL... ME!" sa wakas at nasabi na ni ELITES.u can't kill me ang gusto n nyang sabihin.

_**10 years later...**_

"Whew, pagod na 'ko." At tumigil si 1 HIT - DAFA :p. "Teka, bakit pala 'di ka umaatake?"

"Ah, nakakaawa ka kasing atakihin eh, baka madapa ka lang!" sagot ni ELITES.u can't kill me.

"Ang yabang mo!"

Maya-maya...

Medyo inaantok na si ELITES.u can't kill me kaya pumikit muna siya sandali. Pagdilat niya ay nadapa na ang novice.

"Hoy! Magpakita ka dito, NOOB! Lalaban ako!" magtatayp si ELITES.u can't kill me ng 'U CAN'T KILL ME'. Noong inenter niya ay dapa na pala siya.

"'Kaw ang NOOB." At lumabas ito. Si ,* Aeternas *, pala ang nagpadapa sa dalawa!

"Hoy, Aeternas!"

"_Resurrection_ ! (Lvl 1 [ELITES.u can't kill me])" (5) "_Resurrection_ ! (Lvl 5 [1 HIT - DAFA :p])" niResurrect ni H – i + y – o – h ! sina 1 HIT - DAFA :p at ELITES.u can't kill me. Makakaganti na si ELITES.u can't kill me sa wakas.Magtatayp palang si ELITES.u can't kill me ng 'I COME TO REVENGE! U CAN'T KILL ME' ay nandoon na pala siya sa Payon.

"Yesssssssss! My dream came true!" at niyakap ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p si ,* Aeternas *, . "I LOVE YOUUUU AETERNAS! CAN I MARRY YOU?"

"T- teka, lalaki ka. Sasama ka ba sa guild ko?" tanong ni ,* Aeternas *, Na parang nadidiri kay 1 HIT - DAFA :p.

"YES, MY LOVE!" sumama si 1 HIT - DAFA :p sa guild ni ,* Aeternas *, at ang title o nick ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p ay 'The Next Powerful Lord'. "I LOVE YOU SIR!" hahalikan sana ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p si ,* Aeternas *, Ngunit nag-chase walk na ito.

"Huwag ka lang magkakamaling halikan ako kundi, matatamaan ka sa akin." At umalis na si ,* Aeternas *,

"Hoy, peepz!" sigaw ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p sa mga kaguildmates niya. "Naka kill ako ng trans sa wakas!"

"Oh, talaga?" gulat na tanong ni – mayDSL - .|.|.

"Lol, oo." Suportang sagot ni ,* Aeternas *, "Level 99 pa."

"Wow! Ang galing!"

"Novice lang ako, guyz! 'Wag na kayong magpakahirap magpajob-job na 'yan!"

"Hahaha! Teka, sino bang kill mo?" tanong ni ^-^ *** SkY *** ^^, .

"ELITES.u can't kill me." Sagot ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p.

"Hahaha! Kaya pala eh," sabi ni – mayDSL - .|.|. "Weak 'yun e!"

"'Di nga?" 'di makapaniwala na sabi ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p.

"**NOOB at WEAK**, mga kaguildmates." Sabi ni ,* Aeternas *,, at nagtawanan ang lahat ng SS.

"1 hit lang talaga 'yun. Abnormal 'yun. Biro mo, nagdala siya ng sangkatutak na elites! Tapos napulot lang ng tiga-Finest. Hahaha! Pinag-hatian nila kasi OW kaagad 'yung sinx." Sabi ni ^-^ *** SkY *** ^^, .

"Hahaha!" tawa nang tawa silang lahat.

"Guild Master nga pala 'yun ng TEA / The Elites Addict. Lahat ng members niya transcend classes na, pero niisa, walang nag-WOE sa kaniya." Sabi ni ,* Aeternas *,

"Bakit?" tanong ni 1 HIT - DAFA :p.

"Kasi supply niya puro ELITES." Sagot ni ,* Aeternas *,

"Oh, anong masama doon?"

"Ang masama doon," sagot ni ^-^ *** SkY *** ^^, "hindi ka na makakatake kasi OW ka na, HAHAHAHA!" at natawa ang lahat.

"LOL!"

"Hehe..."

* * *

><p>- Payon -<p>

"Set!" at uminom si ELITES.u can't kill me ng elites. "PUSA! PUSA! PUSA!"

"Kambing 'yan, female, Amistr." Sagot ng isang Biochemist na si Shiela Announciation.

"Hindi naman kayo eh! Galit ako! Papansin ka naman!" nabuhos ni ELITES.u can't kill me ang galit niya sa Biochemist.

"S-Sorry"

"RAINNE!" sumigaw siya at parang umiiyak si ELITES.u can't kill me dahil sa galit...

NOTE: About Resurrection, it was really impossible to lower the level of Resurrection, however, I didn't edit it since that is the humorous side, eh~)


End file.
